The present invention relates generally to a workflow extraction method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for extracting workflows by finding common patterns of function usage or through visual similarity or hints from the design file that elude to the expected use of the screens or hints from an application UI design file that elude to the expected use of the screens comprising the application.
Conventionally, techniques for workflow creation mines event logs, interactions, etc. to discover processes (e.g., workflows) by determining the common process among various processes that were entered into the system. A drawback to these conventional approaches is that the conventional techniques require access to usage data. Although such data might be collected by the application client, it may not be available to the application developer.